XV867
'' |image= |caption=On the ground after leaving the runway. |designation=Blackburn Buccaneer |version=S.2B |c/n=B3-16-67 |firstflight=2 October 1968 |lastflight= 10 September 1993 |featuredin=''Air Disasters'' |fate=(Nose) Preserved (Remainder) Scrapped }} =History= XV867 was first flown at Holme-on-Spalding Moor. Delivered to Royal Navy - NASU Lossiemouth on 6 December 1968, the aircraft was issued to 803 NAS, RNAS Lossiemouth, and coded '611/LM' on 10 June 1969. Following the disbandment of 803 NAS on 18 December, XV867 was returned to NASU Lossiemouth, before being issued to 736 NAS, RNAS Lossiemouth, and coded '655/LM', on 07 January 1970. Sent to RNAY Sydenham, Belfast on 23 February, and Hawker Siddeley, Holme-on-Spalding Moor 05 May 1973. for modifications. XV867 was sent to Hawker Siddeley, Brough for upgrade to S.Mk.2D standard on 08 May, returning to Holme-on-Spalding Moor on 23 August. Passed to the Royal Navy at RAF Honington on 07 September, XV867 was issued to 809 NAS, RAF Lossiemouth, and coded '024/R' on 29 September, embarking aboard HMS Ark Royal on 06 June 1974 for two Home & one Mediterranean Sea cruise. Returned to (RN Unit) RAF Honington on 23 August 1974, it was re-issued to 809 NAS, RAF Lossiemouth - coded '024/R' - on 22 November, only to be sent to RNAY Sydenham, Belfast a week later. Returned to (RN Unit) RAF Honington on 26 February 1975, it passed to Accident Investigation Unit - RAF Honington - for System investigation on 8 April for 1 week. 11 June 1975 XV867 was issued to 809 NAS, RAF Lossiemouth, Sebsequently coded '023/R' the aircraft embarked aboard HMS Ark Royal on 06 October 1975. Returned to Honington on 22 January 1976, it was re-issued to 809 NAS, RAF Lossiemouth, this time coded '025/R', on 1 November Embarked on HMS Ark Royal on 5 September 1977, it disembarked on 27 November 1978, and was immediately transferred to the Royal Air Force, joining No.19 MU at RAF St. Athan. In 1980 XV867 passed to BAe Bitteswell for upgrade. Returned to the Royal Air Force in 1981, XV867 was issued to 237 OCU, RAF Lossiemouth on 27 October, transferring to 208 Sqn., RAF Lossiemouth on 04 November 1983, before joining 12 Sqn., RAF Lossiemouth on 12 April 1984, eventually receiving coded 'EF'. On 15 April 1986, XV867 rejoined 237 OCU, RAF Lossiemouth, becoming '867', before returning to 12 Sqn on 08 May. On 01October 1986, XV867 was passed to BAe at Woodford under ASR1012 (Set No.005), as part of the Avionics Upgrade Programme (AUP) - 48wks cycle. The aircraft returned to operational status, with Sea Eagle 'Anti-Ship' missile capability, on 04 September 1987, joining the 'Station Flight' at RAF Lossiemouth the following day, before transfer to 208 Sqn., RAF Lossiemouth, as '867', on 07 October. Between August 1989 and Oct.1992, XV867 received Mod.1736 'Modified' - Smaller Wingtips, fitted to extend airframe flying hours by reducing wing-loading, as a result of fatigue testing of XN982 at HS Brough, to determine cause of the crash of XV345 while participating in 'Red Flag 80' on 07 February 1980 - (Fatigue testing commenced Jun. 1982 - solution implimented to specific airframes from Aug.1989-onwards)http://www.blackburn-buccaneer.co.uk/S2_XV867_files/S2_XV867.html On 10 September 1993, the aircraft made an emergency landing at RAF Leeming in North Yorkshire. During a high G turn over the Irish Sea the undercarriage lowered, severing hydraulic lines and causing a fuel leak. Due to poor weather at other bases the pilot was forced to divert to Leeming, Yorks, being refuelled en-route. During the subsequent emergency landing XV867 swung off the runway at RAF Leeming, North Yorkshire, due to collapse of starboard undercarriage leg. Both crew climbed out of the aircraft, unhurt, via a fire-tender's stepladder. Although the damage was minor and repairable, the imminent run down and withdrawal from service of the Buccaneer fleet meant a decision was taken not to repair XV867. Instead the aircraft was struck off charge as Category 5 (Scrap) and cut up as scrap at RAF Leeming. Most of the airframe was removed to the scrapyard of Calvert's Ltd in Thirsk, although the nose section was preserved (at the Highlands Aviation Museum, Dalcross, Inverness, Scotland). http://aviation-safety.net/wikibase/wiki.php?id=137541 =Sources= Category:Blackburn Buccaneer